I Love You Like I Love Math
by Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku
Summary: Sekuel I HATE MY PRIVATE TEACHER. Hope You Like It. Twoshoot


"_Hinata," panggilnya padaku. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku padanya._

"_Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengernyit lalu memiringkan kepalaku dengan pose berpikir._

"_Karena kau menghancurkan rencana jalan-jalanku bersama ayah, sebulan yang lalu dan aku tidak suka itu," ujarku sambil menundukkan wajahku. Mendadak Sasuke tertawa._

"_Kau manja sekali," komentar Sasuke sukses membuatku malu. Kata-katanya semakin membuatku jengkel._

_Aku menoleh ke aranya sambil melempar tatapan kematian. Karena jengkelnya aku menarik kepalanya dan semakin mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya untuk mempermudah aksesku untuk menggigit telinga Sasuke. Namun ketika jarak kami sudah dekat tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku sehingga…_

**Yanagi Xenophelish Hinagiku**

Mempersembahkan

"**I LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE MATH"**

**Sekuel dari "I HATE MY PRIVATE TEACHER"**

Mengakui bahwa** Naruto BUKAN milik Hinata**

Pemeran utama** : Sasuke (19), Hinata (17)**

PERHATIAN **: Typo, EYD kurang benar, cerita pasaran, alur terlalu cepat**

Tenten dan Ino, teman dekatku. Sekarang ini tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Mereka tak menghiraukan guru Asuma yang sedang mengajar tentang logika matematika di depan sana. Sama saja dengan aku, Matematika adalah pelajaran sangat kubenci. Tapi jujur saja entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak seorang pria berharga diri tinggi, angkuh, dan dingin iitu mengajarkan matematika padaku aku jadi sedikit tertarik.

Mungkin sama halnya dengan sirkulasi perasaanku padanya. Dari benci, tertarik, mungkin bisa juga menjadi suka. Apa benar aku menyukai pria bergaya rambut emo dengan manik onyx yang menghiasi pupil matanya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Tingkahlakuku yang seperti itu semakin membuat Ino dan Tenten penasaran.

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Ino sambil menampakan ekspresi jahilnya yang semakin membuatku salah tingkah.

"Kalian pasti sudah menebaknya kan?" Ucapku dengan menahan malu. Mungkin saat ini pipiku sudah semerah rok yang kugunakan.

"Apa… Kalian sudah…" Tenten, Sang Fujoshi dan Hentai Lovers mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku harus segera menghentikannya sebelum pikirannya melayang 'kemana-mana'.

"BUKAN!" Seruku sambil menggebrak meja dan secara otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh warga kelasku. Dengan pipi merah aku membungkukkan badan ke sekelilingku. Bukan maksudku untuk mengganggu pelajaran. Itu terjadi secara reflek.

"Hyuuga," Guru Asuma mendekat ke arah mejaku sambil mengulurkan spidol papan padaku. Aku masih belum mengerti maksud pria berusia mungkin sekitar 37 tahun itu.

"Kerjakan nomor 12," ucapnya yang sukses membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Rasanya aku ingin mengakselerasikan waktuku agar bisa melihat jawaban dari siswa terpandai di kelasku. Namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak punya Neuro Linker seperti milik Kuroyukihime.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Suara bel tanda istirahat telah terdengar, itu berarti masa hukumanku telah berakhir. Ya, aku dihukum untuk berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki dan keduatangan saling menyilang menyentuh daun telinga. Malu? Ya, SANGAT! Inilah yang terjadi karena aku tidak bisa menjawab soal yang Guru Asuma berrikan padaku. Tapi penderitaanku tidak berhenti sampai disini. Mungkin seandainya aku mati sekarang, sampai alam kuburpun aku tidak bisa tenang karena aku yakin Guru Asuma dan pelajaran matematikanya akan terus mengejarku sampai akhirat. Pria berjenggot tebal itu memberiku soal latihan yang harus kukumpulkan setiap hari dan tidak menerima penolakan apapun alasannya. Jika nilaiku tidak ada perubahan, dia tidak akan memberikan kartu ujian. Sibngkat cerita aku tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian.

Sekarang ini aku tengah duduk di bangku favoritku di kantin sekolah. Sambil memandang daun-daun momiji yang mulai berguguran karena tertiup angin, aku sedang merenungi kepayahanku di pelajaran matematika. Ah, ini semakin membuatku stres. Apalagi dengan status keluarga yang selalu membebaniku. Ayahku seorang profesor sekaligus salah satu dokter di Universitas Tokyo mempunyai seorang putri yang sangat bodoh di pelajaran matematika. Apa kata dunia?

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di atas meja kantin kemudian menggunakannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalaku.

"Hei, jangan murung begitu. Kau akan semakin jelek," ujar Ino berniat untuk membangkitkan moodku tapi sepertinya aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Sepertinya aku benar-benar terpuruk. Dia menyodorkan sebuah sekaleng miniman bersoda padaku. Aku segera menerimanya, membuka penutupnya dan tak lama kemudian cairan soda yang ada dalam kaleng itu mengalir dalam tenggorokanku. Segar.

"Kau bisa minta bantuan pada guru privatmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu kan?" kata Tenten sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depanku. Aku memandang sayu pada mereka kemudian melempar pandanganku pada objek lain di luar sana. Daun yang berguguran.

"Tidak bisa, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk. Bahkan dia hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu ke rumahku," ucapku tanpa semangat.

"Setelah mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku dia menghilang kemudian muncul seperti tidak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara kami. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti arti kalimat 'Habis manis sepah dibuang'" gumamku

Ino dan Tenten terkikik mendengar racauanku. Aku jadi tertunduk lagi membayangkan momen-momen yang bagaikan permen Nano dengan pria bernama Sasuke itu. Hah, apa yang pria itu lakukan saat ini? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang kesulitan? Kenapa tidak ada kabar apapun darinya? Benarkah dia menjauhiku?

"Hinata," panggil Ino yang sukses membuatku tebangun dari alam bawah sadarku.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Tenten dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Jangan-jangan kau memikirkannya?" tebak Tenten dengan ekspresi jahilnya. Aku hanya meloytot ke arahnya kemudian membetulkan posisi dudukku menjadi lebih tegak.

"Siapa yang memikirkannya? Memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak memikirkanku? Bukan tipeku!" ujarku lantang dan tegas. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang nyeri di dadaku setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Oh, benarkah?" ucap mereka berdua, terdengar seperti menggodaku.

_Hateshinai sora wa yuku mienai tsubasa ga michibiku_

_Sasuke Kanata bokura wo matsu_

_Madaminu mirai e to_

Ponselku berdering, tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Aku segera menyambar ponselku yang ada di atas meja kemudian membaca nomor yang muncul di layar. Aku menunjukkan ponselku kea rah Ino dan Tenten, keduanya membaca siapa yang sekarang tengah menelponku.

"Angkat, cepat angkat," ujar Tenten. Aku hanya menggeleng dan meletakkan kembali ponselku di atas meja, membiarkan alunan lagu milik Altima yang berjudul Brust The Gravity, merupakan lagu pembuka film anime favoritku yang berhasil aku selesaikan dalam waktu dua hari.

"Hinata, angkat telponnya, siapa tahu dia bertanya tentang keadaanmu atau ini adalah saat-saat dirinya membutuhkan teman curhat," kata Ino, bersikeras membuatku mengangkat telpon Sasuke. Namun aku masih terdiam dengan pandangan menuju luar.

"Ayolah Hinata, Mungkin dia ingin menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi di antara kalian beberapa hari lalu," ucap Tenten yang entah kenapa berhasil merontokkan pertahananku.

Ya, itu dia masalahnya. Apa alasan pria itu tiba-tiba menciumku, tepat di bibir? Sebagai mainankah atau benar-benar tulus? Apa yang ada di pikiran orang itu aku ingin tahu.

"Halo?" sapaku.

"Nanti aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu, banyak tugas yang kukerjakan," ucap seseorang di seberang sana, langsung pada intinya.

"A-apa? Tidak bisa. Aku ada hukuman mengerjakan soal. Ayolah kumohon," ujarku sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku seakan benar-benar memohon di depannya. Aku masih merayu Sasuke agar mau datang untuk membantuku menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku. Namun penolakan tetap meluncur dari mulut tajam yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata ketus itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku akan melakukan apasaja asalkan tugasku selesai. Lihat saja nanti!" ucapku dengan penuh penekanan dan langsung kuputuskan sambungan telponnya.

**Xenophelish**

Angin musim gugur mempermainkan helaian rambutku yang terurai. Sekaraang ini aku sedang berdiri di depan rumah yang sederhana dan minimalis sekitar Komplek Perumahan Konoha blok H No.27, tempat tinggal Sasuke dan keluarganya.

Aku memainkan kedua jari telunjukku untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang entah kenapa mulai menyergap batinku. Perlahan kuukurkan telunjuk tangan kananku untuk memencet tombol bel yang ada di luar dengan sedikit gemetaran.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan 'berbagai cara' itu?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dan membuatku terkejut. Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang kan?" ujarku _jutek._ Sasuke mengfangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Aku melihatmu sejak 15 menit yang lalu sampai sekarang kau hanya diam dan menarik ulur telunjukmu untuk meraih bel rumahku," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Sejak hari itu dia memang berubah. Sifat dinginnya itu perlahan mencair. Dia yang sebelumnya cuek sekarang sering bertindak jahil padaku. Tapi hanya satu yang tidak berubah atau mungkin memang sudah mendarah daging pada dirinya, dia memang bermulut tajam contohnya seperti…

"Apa bel rumahku terlalu tinggi untuk kau raih?" dia menyindirku. Hah? Apa katanya? Apa secara tidak langsung menganggapku pendek?

"A-aa aku hanya gugup," ucapku ketus tanpa memandang wajahnya.

"Kau gugup akan bertemu denganku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku secara otomatis membuatku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bu-bukan karena itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung di rumah seorang pria," sanggahku sambil memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pria itu menatap mataku dan itu membuatku risih dean tak urung membuat semburat merah muncul di wajahku

"Sampai kapan kau membuat tamumu berdiri di depan rumah seperti ini, hah?" ucapku ketus dengan dalih mengalihkan topic pembicaraan topok pembicaraan.

Sasuke mulai menggiringku untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Rumahnya sangat sederhana dan nyaman. Cahaya matahari dapat masuk dari segala arah karena banyak sekali jendela di sana. Aku yakin ayah Sasuke-lah yang merancang rumah ini, karena ayah Sasuke adalah seorang arsitek, begitulah yang pernah diceritakan ayah padaku.

"Permisi," sapaku pada ibu Sasuke ketika kami melewati dapur, terlihat pemandangan seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih dengan surai hitam tengah dikuncir ke belakang untuk mempermudahkannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Wanita itu membalikkan badannya ke padaku dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Hinata. Kau memang cantik seperti yang Sasuke ceritakan padaku," ucap ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto padaku membuat pipiku sukses untuk merona dan membuatku salah tingkah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Hinata," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan, berusaha agar suaraku terdengar sesopan mungkin.

" Bibi sedang memasak untuk makan malam, silahkan kau tunggu sambil belajar di kamar Sasuke," kata ibu Sassuke sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku, aku jadi makin malu.

_'E-eh? Kamar Sasuke?'_

"Bukannya kita juga sering belajar di kamarmu, sekali-sekali belajar di kamarku," ujar Sasuke seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Tek lupa dengan seringaian jahilnya.

**I LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE MATH**

"Bisa kah kau jelaskan sekali lagi, Sasuke. Aku masih bingung," Ucapku sambil memasang puppy eyes pada seorang cowok berambut _emo_ di depan ku. Dia antara kami ada meja belajar yang tingginya seperutku. Laki-laki yang ku ajak bicara itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bodoh! Makanya dengarkan jangan terpesona padaku" ucap Sasuke. Sekarang aku yang mengernyitkan alisku dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Percaya diri sekali kau. Aku hanya takjub dengan cara penyelesaian yang seperti ini," kataku lalu mengalihkan perhatianku lagi pada buku paket matematikaku.

."Ini, baca rumus-rumus singkat di buku ini, lalu ini buku latihan dan ini panduan praktis matematika" kata cowok jangkung setinggi 181cm itu sambil memberikan buku-buku yang disebutkan. Dan perlu kalian tahu, tebal masing-masing bukunya mungkin sampai 3-4 cm. Gila!

"Kau menyuruhku membacanya?" Pertanyaan untuk memperoleh kepastian. Dia mengangguk padaku. Dia mungkin sudah _error_ atau apa ya ceritanya.

"Sasuke, waktunya makan malam!" terdengar suara dari luar kamar Sasuke.

"Ya Bu, Tunggu" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ayo turun!" kata Sasuke padaku lalu segera beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Aku mengikuti d belakangnya...

Huft, pria ini selalu saja seenaknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia berhasil merubah pikiranku tentang mata pelajaran matematika yang dulu menurutku sangat mengerikan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Begitu pula pandanganku pada laki-laki yang berjalan di depanku saat ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi menyukainya seperti menyukai matematika. Menyebalkan, sulit sekali dimengerti, tapi sangat membuat orang penasaran untuk mengetahui jawaban yang benar.

Setelah makan malam usai, Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Jarak rumah kami hanya 2 blok tapi dia selalu mengantarku pulang sambil ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Jangan lupa latihanmu, Hinata" ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan.

"ha? Kau kira tugasku hanya tugas darimu saja?" kataku sambil memandang tak percaya wajahnya.

"Aku juga tahu, Bodoh" ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh" elakku.

"Tapi nilaimu tidak pernah meningkat dengan signifikan,"

"Cukup, tanpa kau katakan aku sudah tahu, congkak. Aku hanya sedang dalam proses," ucapku membela diri.

"Aku tidak congkak, ini kenyataan" Sasuke tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan sedangkan aku sudah bersungut-sungut.

"Kenyataan kelam bagiku" ucapku. Lalu keheningan tercipta diantara kami.

Lalu aku mulai bicara lagi, "Aku sangat suka matematika"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bisa mengerjakan matematika, bahkan aku ragu apa kau bisa menghitung 1+1" ucapnya seakan meledekku.

"OK! Kita taruhan, kalau nilai uji cobaku nanti naik kau harus mentraktirku makan" ucapku berhenti 1 meter di depannya.

"Selain bodoh kau rakus juga ya? OK! Aku terima. Kalau kau berhasil aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yg kusimpan slama ini padamu" ucapnya sambil mengacungkang kelingking. Dan aku mengaitkan kelingkingku di kelingkingnya.

"JANJI" Ucap kami bersama...

**See You to The Next Chapter**

**Lizy94 a.k.a Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku**

**A/N:** Halo halo teman-teman semua~ apa kabar? Sudah lama saya ga update Fanfict, hehe pasti sudah banyak yang lupa jalan cerita I Hate My Private Teacher ya?

Sesuai keinginan teman-teman semua, saya buat sekuelnya nih… dan mungkin hanya two shoot dan semoga ga ngegantung lagi hehehehe juga maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Maklum masih abal.

**Special Thanks for :**

Yushitsune Nakajima , Deshe Lusi, Reverie Lence, kertas biru, Anne Garbo, hinata hitsugaya, airashii-chan desu, Lavender Boo-Chan, Dai Dandelion, Lily Purple Lily, .39, vexampro, Ms. Lana, sasunata chan, Youichi Hikari, Indigo Mitha-chan, Namika Ayugai, Sugar Princess71, n, Guest, A Crazed Clerk

Sangat sangat berterima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mengoreksi kekurangan saya. Maaf sekali saya bandel jika masih ada yang salah di sana sini. Mohon tetap membantu saya untuk memberikan kritik yang membangun.

**Lizy94**


End file.
